


what just happened?

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short, slightly suggestive lol, tumblr based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post by more-incorrect-quotesPatton isn’t as innocent as he looks, but Roman can’t convince Virgil of this





	what just happened?

“I would really like to eat something light today,” Patton had said, and gently nudged Roman. “Any ideas?”

“I got nothing. But....I do know something delicious and it’s actually free,” the creative side had replied.

“Really? What is it?”

Roman smirked. He whispered in the moral side’s ear, “Me.”

It was supposed to be a joke. The reaction Patton had was completely unexpected and shocking.

Worst of all, there was no one else around to witness it.

Patton smirked, then bit his lip, and whispered back, “I would really love that. Find me when you’re ready.”

Then he winked, and walked away.

Roman was left standing there in shock.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?”

..........

When he told Virgil, the anxious side was silent for a moment then burst out laughing and wouldn’t stop for about five minutes.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. But....Patton? I mean, seriously?”

“Oh, come on! He actually said that!” Roman insisted.

“Princey, is it possible you’ve been spending too much time in the Imagination trying to figure out how to tell Patton you like him?”

“What? No!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Are you sure about that?”

The creative side groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration and leaving the room as the anxious side chuckled.

Roman had a lot of things to figure out.

But first....he was going to find Patton.


End file.
